


Sigurado Sa'yo

by DKSKJI



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, High School
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKSKJI/pseuds/DKSKJI
Summary: Sigurado na si Jongin. Sigurado na si Kyungsoo.





	Sigurado Sa'yo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic. Thank you in advance if ever na may magbabasa.

Unti unting idinilat ni Kyungsoo ang mata at napatingin sa lalaking katabi. Tinignan nya ito mula sa sumisilip na noo, sa kilay nito, sa matangos na ilong at mapupulang labi.

 

Hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Kyungsoo na ang Man of His Dreams ay katabi na nya. Mahal na mahal nya at mahal na mahal din sya.

 

-

 

_Last year ni Kyungsoo sa High School ng makita nya ang lalaking sumisimbolo sa Tall, Dark and Handsome. Love at first sight ika nga nila._

_Nag aaral si Kyungsoo sa isang All-Girls School at mayroong event ang kanilang school kaya't may iba't ibang school na nagpunta sa kanilang school._

_Halos alugin na sya ng kanyang best friend na si Baekhyun dahil hindi maalis ang mata nya sa lalaki._

_"Kanina pa kita kinakausap Kyungsoo, hindi ka naman pala nakikinig, sinasayang ko lang laway ko sa’yo." Reklamo ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Elementary pa lang sila ay magkasama na sila sa school._

_"K-kase Baek, BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. "ANO?! Ha?! Bat ka sumisigaw?"  sigaw ni Baekhyun pabalik._

_"9o'clock Byun Baekhyun! 15 meters away from us. Akin! Ako ang nauna!"_

_"Sh*t. Hala ang gwapo?! Ang laki ng tainga?!"  Naguluhan si Kyungsoo kaya lumingon sya at nakita nya ang kasama ni Mr. TDH. "Hindi yan yung sinasabe ko! Yung isa, si Mr. TDH! Pero sabagay gwapo din yan sya ha." Bigla siyang hinampas ni Baekhyun "ARAY!!"_

_"Sayo na si Mr. TDH Basta akin to si Tenga, aaaaahhhhh Kyungsoo ang gwapo."_

_Hindi pa rin maalis sa lalaki ang paningin nya._

_"BYUN BAEKHYUN! DO KYUNGSOO! Kailangan na kayo sa booth!"_

_"Tama na paglalaway Kyungsoo, di ka papansinin nyan! Tara na!" Sumimangot lang si Kyungsoo at sumunod na sa kaibigan._

 

-

 

"Ni... Gising na baby, malalate ka sa work mo." gising ni Kyungsoo sa kasintahan. Hindi pa sila kasal pero nagsasama na sila.

 

"Mmmmmm" ungol lang ang sagot nito at hinatak si Kyungsoo kaya't napahiga ulit sya. "Hmmm.... bango bango naman ng baby ko" sumiksik pa lalo si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

 

"Nini..." bulong ni Kyungsoo "Hmmmm?" Nakapikit pa din si Jongin

 

"Naaalala mo pa ba nung nagkakilala tayo?" Napadilat si Jongin at tumawa.

 

"Di ko makakalimutan yun Do Kyungsoo, hinding hindi." Tawa ulit ni Jongin, sumimangot si Kyungsoo at bigla itong hinalikan ni Jongin "Joke lang naman, syempre kung di nangyari yun di kita katabi ngayon"

 

"Wala lang naalala ko lang bigla, nakakahiya pero natatawa na lang ako" Tumawa na lang din si Kyungsoo "Tara na! Bumangon ka na jan kase po malalate ka na, dali daliiiii

 

"Kiss ko muna" Nakaupo na si Jongin sa kama pinaupo si Kyungsoo sa kandungan at hinalikan ito (peck lang mga te kase di pa sila nagtotoothbrush utang na loob hahaha)

 

-

_Nag aayos na sila Kyungsoo at ang kanyang mga kasama sa booth para sa kanilang opening._

_Iba’t ibang klaseng ng pastry ang ibebenta nila. May mga cake, cookies at pie. Mahilig magluto si Kyungsoo lalo na ang mag bake._

_“Kyungsoo bilisan mo jan, magbubukas na tayo!” sabi ng kaibigan nya na si Baekhyun na nakatoka sa paghahakot ng customers gamit ang kanyang madaldal na bibig._

_“GOOD MORNING! Welcome to our booth! Marami kami jan ibat ibang klaseng matatamis, mas matamis pa sa pag iibigan nyo ng boyfriend mo! Bili ka na Ate daliiiii” bati ni Baekhyun sa mga dumaraan sa kanilang booth, natatawa na lang si Kyungsoo at ang mga kasama nila_

_Tanghali na at medyo marami na rin sila nabenta dahil nasarapan sa mga benta nila, na sa totoo lang yung iba binili lang nila pero ang iba ay gawa ni Kyungsoo_

_“Tara Kyungsoo kain muna tayo” pagaaya ng kaibigan nya “Uy kayo muna ang bahala dio ha? Babalik din kami agad dito na kami kakain”_

_Habang naglalakad sila ay nakita ni Kyungsoo si Mr. TDH, nakalagay ang kamay nito sa magkabilang bulsa ng kanyang pantalon. Napaka gwapo, isip ni Kyungsoo._

_“Kyungsoo, 8 meters” bulong ni Baekhyun sa kanya “Alam ko Baekhyun, kitang kita ng buong pagkatao ko” tulalang sabi nya_

_“Tara na! Alam kong pwede sila kainin pero gutom na talaga ako” at hinila na sya ng kaibigan nya._

_Nagtake out na lang sila at kailangan na nila bumalik agad sa booth dahil kakaonti lamang sila doon._

_At dahil hapon na ay mas lalong dumami ang tao. Abalang abala ang lahat sa kanya kanyang gawain. Dala dala ni Kyungsoo ang bagong biling cake dahil naubusan sila ng stock. Nasa harapan sya ng kanilang booth at binubuksan ang box ng cake at hindi nya namalayan na may tao sa likuran nya kaya pagharap nya-_

_“Shit! Im sorry di ko sinasadya” sabe ng lalaking nakabungguan nya_

_Tumama sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo ang cake at may tumalsik sa kanyang mukha. Chocolate Cake yun. CHOCOLATE._

_Pagtingin ni Kyungsoo sa nakabangga sa kanya ay natulala sya, si MR. TDH. Pero hindi natapunan sya kaya kailangan nya mainis._

_“Sorry talaga miss, di ko sinasadya”_

_“Alam mo bang bago lang yung cake? Kabubukas ko lang nun, ibebenta pa lang namin”_

_“Babayaran ko na lang” Ngumiti ito ng nakakainis sa kanya_

_“280, dun mo bayaran” turo nya kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay tulala kay kuyang Malaki yung tenga._

_“Pero bago ko bayaran pwede bang tikman ko muna?” Sabay pahid ng daliri sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo na may icing ng cake at sinubo to_

_Napatulala sya, si Baekhyun, ang katabi nya at ang sangkatauhan (chos cheka lang)_

_“A-anong ginawa mo?” Tarantang sabi ni Kyungsoo_

_“Tinikman ko lang, sayang naman magbabayad ako pero di ko man lang matitikman” ngumiti nanaman sya natutunaw si Kyungsoo pero mas natutunaw na yung icing sa katawan nya, ang lagkit_

_“Excuse me” paalam nya at naglakad sya nang mabilis papuntang CR. Hindi nya alam na sinundan pala sya ni MR. TDH_

_‘Ughhhhh nakakahiya sobra’ sa lahat ba naman ng pwedeng makabangga sa kanya si MR. TDH pa_

_Pinunasan nya ng wipes ang mukha nya at ibang parte na may icing. Naghugas, nagsabon at nagpalit ng damit. Paglabas nya ng CR-_

_“Hi” nagulat sya ng binati sya ni MR. TDH “Pasensya ka na talaga kanina, at oo nga pala masarap yung cake” naramdaman nya na namula sya_

_“Jongin Kim, ikaw?”_

_Aba ang bilis naman pala neto pero di sya papahalata “Im sorry but I need to go back to our booth, excuse me”_

_Naglalakad na sya at nilingon nya si Jongin ‘finally alam na nya ang pangalan’_

_“And oh Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo Do, that’s my name” at naglakad na sya pabalik_

_“Uy ano?! Okay ka na ba? Nakakaloka ka! May pa walk out ka pa di man lang pinulot yung cake” sabe ni Baekhyun sa tabi nya “Ang lagkit lagkit ko na pupulutin ko pa yung cake” balik nya_

_“Susss! Tinikman ka nga ni MR. TDH! Ahhhhh kinikilig ako” Inalog alog nanaman sya ng kaibigan nya “Dun ka ba talaga kinilig o dun kay kuyang Malaki ang tenga? Ha?”_

_“BOTH! Pero MAS kay Chanyeol” nakangiti ito abot tenga “Aba aba alam na ang pangalan ang bilis natin ah?”_

_“Nung umalis ka kase sya yung nagbayad ng cake kase sinundan ka nga ni MR. TDH” kilig na sabe nito “Maalala ko nga! Sinundan ka nga pala nun, ANONG NANGYARI DO KYUNGSOO?”_

_“Wala.”_

_“Anong wala?! Hoy Do Kyungsoo di kita pinalaking ganyan ha”_

_“Jongin Kim”_

_“Ha?” Takang tanong ni Baekhyun_

_“Jongin Kim, yun pangalan ni MR. TDH” at nag walk out na ulit to habang sinisigaw ni Baek ang pangalan nya_

_“KYUNGSOOOOOO! Aaaahhhhh!”_

_-_

Nakaharap si Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang inaayos nito ang kanyang neck tie.

“Ayan! Gwapo gwapo talaga.”

“Alam ko. Kaya ka nga nalove at first sight sakin di ba?”

Tinulak ito ni Kyungsoo “Yabang, umalis ka na nga malalate ka na” hinalikan sya ni Jongin at nagpaalam na

“Bye baby, chicken later please” napangiti si Kyungsoo, napaka swerte nya kay Jongin.

-

_2 nd Day of event_

_“Kyungsoo anong binake mo ngayon?” tanong ng kasamahan nya “Blue berry cheese cake ang dala ko ngayon” at nagkagulo ang mga kasama nya_

_“Hala favorite ko yan!”_

_“Pwede bang atin na lang yan? Hahaha”_

_“Kyungsoo ang galing mo talaga mag bake!”_

_Natutuwa si Kyungsoo sa reaction ng mga kasama nya, lalo na at hilig nya talaga ito._

_Habang paparating ang tanghaling tapat ay mas lalong dumadami ang mga tao._

_Busy ang booth nila Kyungsoo dahil sa dami ng bumibili. Marami ang nagustuhan ang cake nya._

_“Ehem” rinig ni Kyungsoo at bumungad sa harap nya si Jongin na kasama ang kaibigan nitong si Chanyeol. Hindi nya ito pinansin at nagpatuloy lang sa ginagawa_

_“Magkano isang slice neto?” turo ni Jongin sa gawa nya na Blue Berry Cheese Cake, hindi nya pa rin ito pinansin_

_“100 isang slice Jongin” si Baekhyun ang sumagot “Bibili ba kayo?”_

_“Sige, dalawang slice” sagot ni Jongin kay Baekhyun at umupo na sila sa bakanteng upuan, dahil nagsi alisan na rin ang mga tao_

_“Dalawa daw Kyungsoo, eto naman bumibili yung tao di mo pinapansin” bulong ni Baek kay Soo_

_“Aba malay ko ba kung nangiinis lang yan dito” sinilip nya ang dalawang binata na nakaupo at nagtagpo ang mata nila ni Jongin, “grabe nakakahiya’ bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili_

_Pagkatapos nya ihanda ang dalawang slice ng cake ay inihatid na ito ni Baek sa dalawa_

_“Hi eto na pala yung cake nyo, gawa ni Kyungsoo yan.” Ngiting sabe ni Baekhyun habang nakangiti kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay sumusubo na_

_“Hmmm… Masarap nga” ngiting sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya ‘thank you po sa biyaya, sobrang sarap po’ kilig na kilig si Baek_

_Habang nagkukwentuhan ang dalawa ay di nila namalayan na wala na sa kinauupuan nya si Jongin_

_“Saang school kayo galing ni Jongin?”_

_“Ah, sa _________ kami”_

_“Malapit lang pala!”_

_“Oo, ayoko nga sana pumunta kase di talaga ako mahilig sa ganto, pinilit lang ako ni Jongin ngayon”_

_“Bat naman, masaya sa ganto marami ka magagawa”_

_“I prefer silence”_

_Natulala si Baekhyun ‘Hala! Ang ingay ko? Wala na ba ko pag asa? Hala shookt ako?’_

_Tumawa si Chanyeol at tinignan si Baekhyun “Don’t worry, I enjoy your company”_

_Lalong natulala si Baek ‘HALA lalo pa po akong magpapakabit, thank you po for this meal sisimutin ko po to’_

_“Talaga?”_

_“Oo” Sabay ngiti ‘MAY DIMPLE! MAY DIMPLE SYA!’_

_Samantalang…_

_“Bat ba sunod ka nang sunod?” Inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo_

_“To naman, sobrang sungit mo.” Tawang sagot ng lalaki_

_“Di naman kase tayo close” biglang tumabi si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na halos magtama na ang mga braso nila_

_“Ayan, close na tayo” sabay kindat, ‘HALA MAMA? HELP? Bat ang gwapo!!!!’_

_“Ha! T-tumabi ka nga jan! Close close-in mo mukha mo” syempre kailangan nya itago na nalalaglag na panty nya, hindi sya pinalaki ni Baekhyun na bigay agad (samantalang bigay na bigay na si Baek kay Chanyeol)_

_Tinawanan lang sya ni Jongin “Do Kyungsoo, can I have your number?”_

_‘WALA NA MAMA BAEK! FINISH NA! NANALO NA ANG MGA NGITIAN NI JONGIN!’_

-

Habang iniisip ni Kyungsoo kung paano sila nagkakilala ni Jongin di nya mapigilang di mapangiti. Di nya akalain na magiging sila, inisip nya noon nab aka pinagttripan lang sya ng binate. Gwapo to at talented sa lahat ng bagay (wow) maraming nagkakagusto. Kaya di nya talaga akalain na papansinin sya neto.

Nagsimula sa pangungulit, sa asaran, text, labas labas, hanggang sa naging magkaibigan hanggang sa NAGKA IBIGAN.

Marami silang pinagdaanan lalo na ng nagsimula silang pumasok sa College. Maglahiwalay sila ng pinapasukang Unibersidad kaya gipit sila sa oras sa isa’t isa. Kinaya nila yun, nag away man sila, nagka selosan, pero sa huli sila pa rin dalawa.

Pareho na silang may trabaho ng niyaya sya ni Jongin na mag live in sila. Pumayag sya. Pumayag sya dahil alam nya sa sarili nya na sigurado na sya kay Jongin.

 

_Baekkie calling…_

“Oh Baek napatawag ka?”

“KYUNGSOOOOOO!” sigaw ni Baek sa kabilang linya, napangiti sya sa kaibigan

“Good morning Baek. Ano ba yun? Sigaw agad bungad.”

“Good morning din BFF! Anyways pwede mo ba ko samahan ngayon? Pleaseeee?”

“Saan naman?”

“Sa mall lang naman tayo. Namiss na kita! Wala si Channie, wala si Jongin right? So tara na!”

“Hmmmm, may magagawa pa ba ko? Saan ba at anong oras?”

“________! At now na, papunta na ko jan! See ya!”

“Ha? Hala di pa ko- Hello? Tignan mo to binabaan ako.”

Dahil papunta na si Baek at wala na siyang magagawa, naisipan na nya maligo.

 

_Mall…._

“San ba tayo?” tanong ni Soo kay Baekhyun na hatak hatak sya

“First of all magpapa spa muna tayo kase sobrang kailangan ko yun ngayon, kakain tapos shopping”

Tinignan lang ni Soo si Baek, masaya to, palagi naman to masaya pero natutuwa sya na makitang masaya ang kaibigan nya lalo na’t alam nya na mapupunta ito sa taong magpapaligaya sa kanya, si Chanyeol. Ilang linggo na lang at ikakasal na to.

6 months ago ng naisipan ni Chanyeol na magproposed kay Baek, hiningi nya ang tulong ni Kyungsoo na naiyak sa tuwa. Inalo pa sya ni Jongin dahil iyak sya ng iyak.

 

Pagkatapos nila magpa Spa ay kumakain na sila.

“Ilang linggo na lang Baek, wala na ba kayong inaayos?”

“Patapos na din, konti na lang yun. Kaya na ng organizer. Pero tinatawagan naman nila ako. Chineckeck ko pa din naman.”

“Excited ka na ba?”

“Syempre. Pero kinakabahan ako Soo. Alam ko namang di ako tatakbuhan nun. Kinakabahan lang ako kase paano kapag di ako naging mabuting asawa?”

“Wag mo nga isipin yan! Kilala na kita simula pagkabata, kahit napaka ingay mo, alam kong magiging mabuting asawa ka at magiging mabuting ina.”

“Nanay na agad? Ikaw? Kelan ba kayo ni Jongin?”

Napatigil si Kyungsoo. Simula nang nagproposed si Chanyeol kay Baek ay lagi na niyang naiisip ang pagpapakasal pero never niya inopen kay Jongin ang topic na to. Baka isipin ni Jongin ay nagmamadali siya.

“Alam mo namang di ako makakasagot niyan.”

“Alam ko yun! Pero naisip mo na ba? Gusto mo na ba? Matagal tagal na din kayong nagli-live in.”

“Syempre naiisip ko yun. Ayoko lang iopen sa kanya kase baka akalain nya na nagmamadali ako.”

“Malapit na din yan wag ka mag alala.” Napangiti na lang sya. Ayaw nya muna isipin to.

 

 

 

“Grabe napagod ako!” humilata si Baek sa sofa nila Kyungsoo

Pumunta sa kusina si Kyungsoo at kumuha ng tubig at bumalik kung nasaan si Baek.

Uminom sya at inalok ang kaibigan “Di ka pa ba uuwi?”

“Hmmmm.. Wala pa si Channie. Tsaka susunduin naman daw nya ko dito.”

“Oh? Edi dito na kayo mag dinner. Tatawagan ko si Jongin.”

Biglang nataranta si Baekhyun.

“Ha? Wag na! Sa bahay na kami. Bibili din kase si Channie, may Movie night kami ngayon hehehe”

“Mmm sige.”

Nagkwentuhan lang sila habang nag aantay. Tingin nang tingin si Baekhyun sa relo nya. Inaantay ang tamang oras.

*7PM*

FINALLY. Eto na.

“Kyungsoo. Di ba maganda dun sa rooftop nito? Akyat tayoooo!”

“Baka dumating na si Jongin. Tsaka ano bang trip mo. Ang lamig dun!”

“Tara na! Dalhin mo na lang phone mo, tatawagan ka naman non kapag di ka nya nadatnan dito.”

“Sige na nga. Teka kukuha ako ng beer!”

“Tignan mo to ayaw pa pero magdadala naman pala ng iinumin”

Habang kumukuha si Kyungsoo ng dadalhin ay biglang tumawag si Chanyeol kay Baek

 

“Ano babe? Okay na ba?”

“Okay na Channie. Paakyat na kami. Kumukuha pa si Soo ng beer hahahaha” bulong nya sa kasintahan

“Sige. Okay na kami dito. I love you.”

“I love you too Chan”

Pagkababa nya sa phone nya.

“Oh? Si Chanyeol ba yun? Nanjan na ba?”

“Ah wala pa. Matatagalan pa daw sya. Tara na?”

“Tara naaaaa!”

‘Tignan natin kung makaganyan ka pa mamaya. Bwahahahahahaha! Ito na ang ganti ko Kyungsoo Do.’ Bulong ni Baek sa sarili

 

(Jongin’s POV)

_Samantalang sa rooftop…_

“Kinakabahan ako Chan, paano kapag di sya pumayag?” Palakad lakad si Jongin ngayon di mapakali.

“Ano ka ba! Papayag yun magtiwala ka lang. Mag relax ka lang, paakyat na sila nagbaon pa si Kyungsoo ng beer” tawang sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan

Ang tagal nya pinaghandaan to. Simula ng nag live in sila ay pinangako nya sa sarili na mag iipon para dito. Alam nya, sigurado sya matagal ng panahon.

Maikli ang buhok, bilugan ang mata, mapupulang pisngi at hugis puso na labi (na may chocolate icing). Yun agad ang napansin nya ng unang makita si Kyungsoo. Sinimulan niyang kulitin ang dalaga hanggang sa napa Oo nya ito.

Mabait si Kyungsoo, minsan masungit, madalas malambing. Magaling magluto, magaling mag alaga. Simula ng nagsama sila ay lagi sya inaasikaso ni Kyungsoo. Minsan ay nag away sila, magkatalikudan na natulog. Pero pagkagising nya ay nakahain ang almusal nya, nakaplantsa ang damit nya. Nakita nya si Kyungsoo sa sala na nagtatrabaho, eto kase ang gusto ni Kyungsoo na sa bahay na magtrabaho. Nilapitan nya ito at niyakap. Yun ang unang gabi nila na natulog ng di nagkaka ayos kaya sobrang masama ang loob nya at ayaw na nya maulit ito.

Sobrang swerte nya. Wala na siyang mahihiling pa. Hindi perpekto ang relasyon nila pero alam niya na kapag si Kyungsoo ang kasama nya, kahit anong mangyari ay makakaya.

Nakatingin si Jongin sa pinto ng rooftop. At tinignan ang simpleng hinanda nya. Alam nya kasing ayaw ni Kyungsoo ng surprise. Kakaonting bulaklak, may nakasabit na mga ilaw, kaonting pagkaen, singsing at ang sarili nya.

Naramdaman nya ang tapik ni Chanyeol sa balikat nya “Anjan na sila”

 

 

_(Kyungsoo’s POV)_

 Di nya maisip kung ano ang trip ng kaibigan nya pero pinagbigyan nya na, ikakasal na e.

Pagpasok nila sa rooftop ay nagulat sya dahil nandun si Chanyeol

“Channie!” niyakap ni Baek si Chanyeol

“Hoy Byun Baekhyun! Ano to? Ha? Hoy Park Chanyeol!”

“Sorry Soo! Diretso ka na dun”

Onti onti siyang naglakad, may mga bulaklak siyang nakikita. May may ilaw. At sa dulo ay nakikita nya si Jongin na nakatalikod.

 

“Jongin” tawag nya dito, pagkaharap nito. May hawak itong chocolate cake. Ang gwapo, napaka gwapo ni Jongin.

 

“Hi Do Kyungsoo” ang ganda ng ngiti sa kanya ni Jongin, ngiting araw araw nya nakikita pero kahit kailan hindi sya nagsawa.

 

Lumapit sya dito hanggang sa nasa harapan na nya ito. Alam nya na nandoon pa sila Baek at Chanyeol. Wala pa siyang naririnig kay Jongin ngunit naiiyak na sya.

“Baby naman, wala pa kong sinasabe. Wag ka muna umiyak.” Asar sa kanya ng lalaking may pakana ng lahat ng ito.

“Kase naman e! Talagang dinamay mo pa yung dalawa para makaganti sakin”

“I LOVE YOU BFF SOO!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kanya, pumiyok to at alam nya na naiiyak na rin ito.

“Kyungsoo Do, baby, nandito na tayo. Nasa tamang edad na tayo. Pareho na tayong may maayos na trabaho. Okay na tayo sa kanya kanya nating magulang. Alam kong bago mo gustong ikasal ay mapasyal mo lang man yung pamilya mo. Nagawa mo na baby, sobrang proud ako sayo at alam kong proud sila sayo. Nagpunta ako kila Mama at Papa mo, nagpaalam na ko baby pumayag sila. Niyakap pa ko ni Mama.” Tumawa si Jongin habang umiiyak at umiiyak na din si Kyungsoo “Sabe nya masaya sya para sa atin. Alagaan daw kita at mahalin pa lalo. Mas nauna tayong nagsama bago kasal kaya alam kong inaantay mo din to, inantay ko din to. Nakaplano na to simula ng umoo ka sakin. Kase simula non, sigurado na ko sayo. Sorry kung natagalan. Pero eto na, nandito na ko sa harap mo. Mahal na mahal kita. Kyungsoo Do” lumuhod na si Jongin sa harap nya at mas lalo pang naiyak si Kyungsoo

“Will you be my Mrs. Kim?”

Iyak ng iyak si Kyungsoo ng niyakap nya si Jongin halos puro tango na lang ang sagot nya dito.

“Ano baby? Tahan na, papagalitan ako neto ni Papa” lalong humigpit ang yakap nila sa isa’t isa.

“M-masaya k-kase ako” sabe nya habang umiiyak pa din “Oo Jongin, alam mong oo ang sagot ko. Mahal na mahal din kita”

 

“Hayyyy ano na? Tapos na ba tayo? Uuwi na kami oh” biro ni baek sa dalawa

“Oo umuwi ka na, tapos na ang ganti mo Baek”

Lumapit si Soo sa kabigan at niyakap ito. “Salamat. Salamat sa inyo” Naiyak na din silang dalawa. Wala ng mahihiling pa si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan, lahat na ay na kay Baekhyun. Kahit minsan ay nag aaway sila, hindi natatapos ang araw na hindi sila nag kakaayos.

“Tama na drama! Iiwan na naming kayo. Masaya ako para sayo.”

Nagpaalam na ang dalawa at naiwan na sila ni Jongin.

Bigla siyang hinatak ni Jongin kaya napaupo sila sa nilatag ni Jongin para sa dinner nilang dalawa.

“Teka lang may naalala ako”

“Ano?” Takang tanong ni Jongin

“Tadaaaaa!” at nilapag ang mga beer na dala nya kanina, natawa si Jongin at hinatak si Kyungsoo para halikan.


End file.
